


A Blessing in Disguise

by Masskaract



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flirting, No Smut, Sparring, Stress Relief, Tension, Tired Shepard, Xeno, Xenophilia, alien - Freeform, and bantering, fistfighting, got a favorite Turian?, idioms, insert him/them, space, the senate is useless, they are simply sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masskaract/pseuds/Masskaract
Summary: After hours of istening to the senate's quarrel, Shepard finally has some time for herself and decides to try to relax.It's good that there's a training deck on the Normandy.Still, she didn't expect the handsome Turian Lieutenant to ask her to spar.English is NOT my maternal language, but I am motivated to learn.
Relationships: fem Shep/her Turian Lieutennant
Kudos: 1





	A Blessing in Disguise

The conference had been a disaster. The council just didn’t seem to be able to agree on what to do next. Even with the invasion of the Reapers going on, the meeting had gone down in flames again. Of course not literally, but her presence had no longer been required so the Commander finally had been allowed to leave. Now she was standing on the mothership’s bridge in the middle of the night. Alone, staring out into space.   
Usually the view of the thousands of stars and occasional nebulas calmed her, but today they didn’t seem to be enough. The headache that had started to build during the conference, made it impossible to enjoy anything and the burning frustration wasn’t helping either. Everything slowly got out of hand and she couldn’t help but feel like she was nothing against the forces of everything that weighted down on her shoulders. Sighing Shepard shook her head. She had to get her act together. If the stars couldn’t help, the Commander had to find another way to vent. With an idea in mind she made her way towards the training deck.

Stepping through the door she was surprised to see her first Lieutenant, a sturdy Turian, an alien race born with a natural carapace and the physics of a predator, stretching on one of the many training mats. His crowned head snapped towards her and he gave her a respectful nod. ´´Commander. ´´ The flanging effect of his impossibly deep, growling voice startled her for a second before her universal device translated the words. ´´Care for a little fight? ´´ Impressed Shepard raised a brow. The guy surely didn’t beat around the bush. But she actually had intended to maul one of the dummies in the room. Normally there wasn’t anyone around the ship’s training deck at this hour so she hadn’t expected anyone she could spar with. But did she want to spar with the alien? She could simply call it a day say she was only checking if everything worked as it should. But why bother? After all she was here to fight. Scanning over his muscular form, she couldn’t help but marvel over his broad shoulders and, in strange comparison slim waist. He surely would be an interesting opponent. Her thoughts were interrupted by the alien. ´´It’s not rocket science. Do it or don’t. I won’t be hurt if you decline. ´´, he said, rolling his emerald eyes. ´´Or could it be that you are afraid, Commander? ´´ he added with a grin, showing off rows of dangerous looking teeth which almost made her breath hitch. Stupid Turian she thought irritated. 

Decided, she gave a wide grin back. After all, it takes two to tango. ´´A snowballs chance in hell, Lieutenant. ´´ She quipped, adding as much sarcasm as he had. They both knew she could stand in front of a thrasher maw and not bat an eye. Flicking his mandibles in confusion, the Lieutenant side eyed her a second before he stood and smoothly gestured to the training mat he had previously occupied. Ignoring his confusion, she complied and they got into position. He was a lot bigger than her, so she had to be careful. Following the idiom ‘slow and steady wins the race’ normally was the right way to fight, but against a big opponent with hard carapace who was obviously stronger but also slower than her, speed was her main advantage. Meeting his questioning gaze, she nodded her head as a sign that she was ready. ´´Break a leg. ´´ She said with a smirk.   
Startled he raised his brow plates. ´´That’s … horrendous. ´´ He gave her a concerned look and her smirk faltered. ´´No! That’s not what! ...You know what, forget it. Let’s fight. ´´ Cocky about her flustered reaction the tall alien stifled a small chuckle before he raised his arms defensively, getting back in position.   
It was the calm before the storm as they began to circle each other, fists raised and both scanning the other’s movements. The tension peaked as the alien dashed forwards. His fist collided with her raised forearm and a second blow landed on her side a second later. She barely managed to avoid a hit in the rips but was able to use his momentum to dive under his arm and tackle his unprotected side with her shoulder. The impact made him stumble sideways. Managing to grab her by the shoulder, she had used to tackle him, he pulled and succeeded in dragging her to the floor and pin her. ´´Always look before you leap.’’ She glared up to him and he shrugged. ´´Got something to get out of your system, Commander? ´´ You bet I do she thought to herself, the proximity making her dizzy.

She pulled up her knee and kicked him in the stomach, effectively making him double over, gasping in surprise. The Commander took the opportunity to quickly wriggle out from under him and stood, resuming her defending posture. ´´Curiosity killed the cat. ´´ She huffed satisfied and he let out a throaty laugh. ´´Hah, I know that one! ´´ he too rose to his feet, mandibles flaring proudly. Feigning annoyance, she rolled her eyes. ‘’Why did you offer to spar? ´´Spill the beans. ´´ Suddenly serious he glanced at her. ´´You pique my interest. What is it all about the legendary human Commander that managed to kill a reaper? ´´ he made another attempt at attacking her that got deflected effectively, ´´Also, as you humans would say, you can catch more flies with honey, than with vinegar, right? ´´ he grinned again, the seriousness gone as fast as it had come.   
Trying to land a blow herself, Shepard rushed forward. Was the alien trying to impress her? At least it seemed like there certainly was method to his madness. He was kind of charming. And even though he was constantly joking, he radiated an aura of danger and his posture was that of an experienced soldier. Taking him lightly would be a mistake, and the thought inflamed a fire in her.

Mulling his former statement through her mind, the Commander noticed how she started to loosen up, the frustration was leaving her and despite being drenched in sweat by now she found that she felt refreshed. After a while of silent sparring where each of them managed to land a few blows, she felt comfortable enough to throw her caution to the wind. She really, really liked this. But by now the rest of the crew surely was about to rise and sooner or later someone would disturb their dance. Her partner seemed to have noticed the fly of time too. Their motions came to a halt. ´´Time surely flies by when you are having fun. ´´ The alien hummed out of breath. ´´It does. ´´ She answered breathing equally harshly and hesitated. ´´…Thank you, for putting up with me. This really was what I needed today, so…´´ she gave him a genuine smile ´´Really, thank you. ´´ His mandibles slackened and he simply stared at her, chest still heaving in strained breaths. ´´Y-You’re welcome. ´´ She couldn’t help but crack up. ´´What, didn’t think I could be thankful? A penny for your thoughts. ´´ The poor guy’s expression once again turned to confusion. ´´What is a penny? ´´ She guffawed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of a graded task for my english class. As you may have noticed, I used a lot of idioms. Which is basically what the task was about.  
> Don't worry. I changed it a little. This is not the version my teacher received xD
> 
> I hope you liked it^^


End file.
